


Undeserved Cruelty

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels



Series: Traduction Anglais-Français [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traduction de Elephantsandtoasters]</p><p>Amora lance un sortilège d'amour à Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undeserved cruelty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436467) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Undeserved cruelty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436467) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Cette fiction m'a brisé le cœur, l'a recollé, puis rebrisé… Je voulais vous la partager avec l'accord de Nevermindme, qui est très heureuse de vous la partager en français. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction comme je l'ai aimé :) Je suis en pleine traduction de la seconde partie de la fiction, mais je vous promets de faire mon gros possible pour poster le chapitre 2 d'ici mercredi prochain, si ce n'est avant.
> 
> J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, n'ayez pas peur de me souligner les erreurs d'expressions, de traduction, etc. J'accepte très bien les critiques et je suis toujours heureuse d'apporter les corrections nécessaires pour une lecture plus aisée pour tous. Merci beaucoup :)

**Chapitre 1**

Loki s'assit au bar, à plusieurs mètres des autres, leur jetant des regards de haine tandis qu'ils se servaient de la pizza. Il mâcha sa propre part, songeant à la dernière année et sa présence non désirée ici.

« Exilez-le à Midgard, » avaient-ils dit, « il va apprendre comme son frère, » avaient-ils dit. Et bien, ici sur « Terre », comme les mortels l'appellent, il n'avait rien appris sinon que les programmes télévisions de jour étaient une complète perte de temps et abrutissait le cerveau, mais étaient tout de même addictifs.

Il aurait été malavisé de relâcher Loki dans la nature sur Midgard, puisque plusieurs avait vu son image sur internet – images tirées de son invasion à New York – il serait reconnu instantanément et qui sait ce que des mortels rancuniers pouvaient lui faire. C'était aussi une mauvaise idée puisque sa magie, même restreinte, ne pouvait lui être complètement enlevée, alors il était dans le meilleur intérêt de le garder proche des Avengers, où ils pourraient avoir un œil sur lui. Et putain quel œil, chacun de ses mouvements était surveillé et analysé, si ce n'était par un héros c'était par l'IA qui vivait dans la tour Stark.

En parlant du loup, Anthony Stark apparut dans la salle commune, toujours un peu groggy de son travail d'atelier lorsqu'il se laissa tomber près du capitaine et prit une part de sa propre pizza.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Loki.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé, aucune idée de comment l'empêcher, mais d'une certaine façon, le dieu avait commencé à… avoir des sentiments pour ce mortel en particulier. L'homme était direct, disant tout ce qu'il pensait et tant pis pour les conséquences, mais malgré les apparences, il avait un cœur tendre et se souciait vraiment de ceux qui l'entourait. Son intelligence était sans pareille et Loki ne doutait pas que, s'il avait le pouvoir de regarder dans sa tête, il serait fasciné par le grand nombre de connaissances qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Sans oublier la beauté extérieure de l'homme, son corps était fin mais musclé, son visage finement sculpté et son bouc ne faisait qu'ajouter à son apparence parfaite. Loki avait apprécié le jour où il s'était levé plus tôt et était parti à la recherche de nourriture, découvrant un Stark torse nu en plein cuvage de sa soirée arrosée, étendu sur le sofa du salon. Cette image seule de l'homme, étendu gracieusement dans la lumière matinale, était suffisante pour générer assez de fantasmes pour le reste de la vie de Loki.

Il y avait toutefois un petit problème à la situation; ils le détestaient. Tout un chacun, excepté Thor mais l'idiot blond ne comptait pas vraiment pour Loki. Il n'avait pas du tout progressé depuis son arrivée sur Terre, n'avait fait aucun effort pour changer ou pour démontrer du remords. Il avait été forcé à aider l'équipe lorsqu'ils étaient désespérés, mais il s'était assuré que tous sachent qu'il faisait ça contre sa volonté. Et puis, personne ne l'avait vraiment approché ou montré de signe d'amitié envers lui. En fait, Loki ne pouvait les blâmer.

/…/

Les sortilèges d'Amora filaient dans les airs à une vitesse effrayante, causant des explosions et du grabuge partout. Aussi diversifiées que soient les solutions des Avengers, rien ne semblait la ralentir ou aider la situation, au lieu de ça la sorcière continua ce qu'elle faisait comme si rien ne la dérangeait.

Il était rare que la sorcière apparaisse et crée du chaos pour la simple envie de créer le chaos, mais aujourd'hui semblait être l'un de ces rares jours.

Loki avait été appelé à l'aide puisqu'une des choses qu'il pouvait faire, malgré ses pouvoirs restreints, était de guérir les blessures. Il aidait ces idiots mortels qui s'étaient retrouvés mêlés à la bagarre ou qui avaient été blessés par des débris. La plupart du temps, il s'occupait des blessures critiques jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment sécuritaire de les laisser se faire soigner par des méthodes midgardiennes, autant pour préserver son énergie que pour soigner le plus de gens possible et empêcher des innocents d'être laissés en sa compagnie trop longtemps. La patience du dieu commençait à raccourcir tandis qu'il soignait inconnu après inconnu. Ils étaient tous inférieurs mais il était obligé de les aider. Heureusement pour lui, Amora sembla s'ennuyer d'elle-même. Elle regarda tous les héros présents, tira de l'énergie verte vers eux pour les faire sauter.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle se retourna, prête à partir, qu'elle vit que Loki voulait s'enfuir mais se figea à mi-chemin. Elle trouva l'hésitation étrange tandis qu'elle l'étudiait pour comprendre la raison.

Loki regardait cet homme, celui enfermé dans le métal. Ce mortel en particulier avait été projetté violemment après son dernier coup et semblait plaqué au sol. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il y avait de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Loki. Oh, si délicieux. Ne laissant passer cette chance de se venger, elle commença à invoquer un sortilège qui fit grimper sa joie en songeant aux conséquences qu'il aurait dans la vie de ces pathétiques gens.

Cette fois, la magie était mauve et frappa l'Homme de Fer avec force. Cette fois Loki n'hésita pas à courir vers lui, et tandis que le plan brillant d'Amora se mettait en place, elle rit et disparut d'un coup.

Loki arriva pantelant et inquiet, Tony ne bougeait plus après le premier coup et cette pute en avait rajouté. Il ne fut pas le seul à courir vers lui par contre, Steve et Thor étaient là, dégageant les débris qui bloquaient leur ami. Une fois que ce fut dégagé, Tony fut tiré des décombres et déposé sur le pavé à côté, son masque fut arraché avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Il ne respire pas, laissez-moi passer. » Dit Loki, se battant pour cacher la panique de sa voix et de son visage.

« Va en enfer, tu vas juste empirer les choses! » s'exclama l'archer.

« Et puis, sérieux, qu'y gagnerais-je? Votre partenaire a besoin d'un guérisseur et c'est ce qu'on m'a dit de faire, alors laissez-moi passer ou laissez-le mourir, dans les deux cas je m'en fous. » Répondit Loki, paniqué bien qu'extrêmement soulagé lorsqu'ils firent un passage.

Posant ses mains sur le visage de Tony, le dieu se pencha sur le corps et commença à chercher ce qui n'allait pas, sa magie parcourant le corps en dessous et soulignant chaque coupure et chaque blessure, pour être certain. Le mince souffle qu'il entendit fut assez pour soulager Loki tandis qu'il regardait les yeux bruns chocolat de Tony s'ouvrirent et le fixer.

« Loki, » souffla-t-il et le dieu dût cacher le frisson qui le secoua après la façon dont Tony avait échappé son nom. « Je t'aime. » Vint ensuite la voix hésitante, juste avant que l'homme ne tombe inconscient.

Loki laissa tomber ses mains de choc, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant et se refermant malgré qu'il veuille dire un million de choses mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Avait-il bien entendu? Avait-il rêvé les mots? Que voulait-il dire? Était-ce signifié ou seulement parce que Loki lui avait sauvé la vie? Était-ce une blague cruelle ou un sentiment partagé? Est-ce que l'homme avouait son amour caché pour le menteur?

Loki n'en avait aucune idée mais son cœur était épuisé de battre après avoir entendu les trois mots qui avaient fait briller son monde. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe resta confuse et un cri colérique provint de l'archer.

« MAIS PUTAIN C'EST QUOI LE BORDEL? »

/…/

Il y eut beaucoup de cris et d'accusations, des doigts pointés mais Loki n'en avait rien à foutre, il attendit patiemment tandis que Tony reposait sur le lit d'hôpital du SHIELD, son cœur battant de joie tandis qu'il attendait le réveil de l'homme. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la permission de se trouver dans la chambre avec l'homme en question, au lieu de quoi il était assis dans la salle d'attente pas loin de la chambre, feuillettant un magazine en essayant de ne pas s'ennuyer ou sauter de sa chaise d'anticipation.

Il ressentit le changement d'atmosphère lorsque Tony se réveilla, pas besoin de magie pour le savoir, c'était instinctif. Le dieu attendit patiemment et, par les Norns, il méritait une récompense pour ne pas accourir dans la chambre et enlacer Tony dans la minute. Il s'avéra qu'il n'eut pas besoin de le faire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et Tony sortit en courant dans le hall dans une de ces chemises d'hôpital que les gens portaient. Il y eut beaucoup de cris et quelques chutes tandis que les docteurs, les infirmières et les Avengers tentaient de garder leur patient et ami sous contrôle. Lorsque Tony tourna le coin du mur et vit Loki assit, il sauta par-dessus un meuble, écourtant la distance entre lui et Loki avant de l'enlacer, faisant tourner le dieu comme s'il ne pesait rien.

« Oh mon cher chéri. C'est si bon de voir ton visage radieux! » s'exclama Tony.

Loki put difficilement respirer après les mots de Tony. Tony l'aimait, l'aimait vraiment et c'était le meilleur sentiment du monde que de savoir que la personne aimée nous aimait autant qu'on l'aimait.

Loki entendit les autres qui approchaient et ils virent Tony relâcher Loki, souriant au dieu avec tant d'adoration dans les yeux. Ses yeux, ce brun chocolat délicieux dans lequel Loki pouvait se perdre tous les jours. Ses yeux brillants des lumières de milliers de soleils réchauffant Loki jusqu'aux os. Ses yeux qui avaient une étincelle mauve.

Loki fut heureux que son dos soit la seule chose que les Avengers virent puisqu'il n'aurait pas voulu leur donner la satisfaction de voir son cœur se déchirer, se briser en fait, en million de morceaux, chacun tranchant et creusant son corps. Il sentit qu'il allait être malade.

« Un sortilège d'amour, » dit-il, la voix sur le point de rompre. « Amora l'a mis sous un sort d'amour. »

/…/

Tony fut sous sédation peu de temps après, ramené à sa chambre et placé sous lourde garde pour prévenir toute autre tentative d'évasion.

Le reste de l'équipe, Loki, le directeur Fury et l'agent Hill étaient tous assis dans la salle de conférence en tentant de comprendre ce que Thor leur expliquait. Pour tous les autres, le visage de Loki affichait un mélange de dégoût et de dédain, mais à l'intérieur il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'angoisse. L'agonie d'avoir ses espoirs déchirés et piétinés fut plus qu'il ne put le supporter.

Après la confusion suite au sortilège, les questions fusèrent.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi que Tony tombe amoureux de Loki? »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait. » Souleva Loki et il fut blessé de l'admettre. « Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses préférences ou celles de Tony, pour ce que ça peut valoir. J'étais simplement la première personne qu'il a vue en se réveillant. »

Tony ne ressentait rien pour lui. Tony s'en foutait de lui. Tony le détestait toujours. C'était juste un sortilège qui lui brouillait l'esprit. Juste un sortilège et un accident que Loki ait été le premier devant lui.

« Combien de temps ça va durer? »

« Pour toujours, à moins que le sortilège ne soit brisé. »

« Est-ce que ça va devenir pire avec le temps ou moins fort? »

« Je ne le sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment étudié les sortilèges d'amour. »

« Peux-tu le briser? »

Et voilà, on y était n'est-ce pas? C'était LA question. Oui, Loki pouvait le briser, mais le voulait-il? Il lui faudrait du temps s'il disait oui, il devrait étudier les sortilèges d'amour et travailler plus fort pour percer le sortilège mais il pouvait le briser. Mais s'il disait non… s'il disait non Tony serait sien. Tony l'aimerait et le chérirait. Il se soucierait de lui comme personne d'autre, l'enlacerait comme chacun aimerait être enlacé. Mais en fait, ce ne serait pas Tony, n'est-ce pas? Ce ne serait qu'un mensonge et Loki savait ce que c'était, de vivre dans le mensonge.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-il, presque trop doucement pour que tous entendent. « Je peux le briser, » dit-il plus fort, « mais Thor va devoir m'apporter quelques-uns de mes livres, je vais avoir besoin de solitude pour étudier un bon moment parce que c'est de la magie très complexe très difficile à briser. »

« Très bien, mon frère. Dit-moi ce que tu veux et je vais partir immédiatement, » tonna Thor.

/…/

Loki essaya de rester loin, essaya de faire comme si tout était normal et s'enferma dans sa chambre, mais lorsque les serrures étaient contrôlées par une certaine IA, et lorsque cette IA était contrôlée par un certain milliardaire sous un sort d'amour, il y avait peu de chance que Loki évite l'homme.

Tony venait avec du café, des gâteaux, des fleurs. Il les offrait souvent timidement à Loki puis enlaçait le dieu. Il restait ensuite assis et regardait le visage de Loki aussi sérieusement que s'il regardait une œuvre d'art. Une fois ou deux il tira le dieu dans son laboratoire où il lui montrait joyeusement son atelier, pointant avec excitation ci ou ça, puis se lançait dans de longues explications sur le fonctionnement desdits objets.

Loki aimait ces moments, où il voyait la joie bienheureuse sur le visage de l'inventeur, expression qui n'était pas due au sortilège mais bien par amour de la science. L'homme n'en avait pas fait beaucoup lorsque le dieu était aux alentours auparavant et c'était l'un des sourires le plus beaux que Loki n'a jamais vu.

Une fois, Tony avait essayé de se presser sur Loki, sa drague augmentant d'un cran et il resta près du dieu. Leurs corps étaient si proches lorsque Tony plaqua Loki contre un mur, murmurant des paroles douces et des mots affectueux dans l'oreille de Loki.

Et Loki le laissait faire, il s'était oublié pendant un bref moment, abandonnant volontairement, mais ce fut trop rapidement brisé lorsque Bruce tourna le coin et Loki dut repousser Tony, cachant ses larmes sous un visage gêné.

Le dieu pleura souvent dans la noirceur de la nuit. Le tumulte d'émotions qu'il avait à cacher en permanence durant le jour le percutait et l'étouffait lorsqu'il haletait et sanglotait seul.

Le plus souvent Tony démontrait son amour et son affection, le plus souvent Loki devait le repousser, le plus il était blessé de voir l'expression triste sur le visage du mortel à cause du rejet.

Il dut un jour bloquer la porte avec un bureau pour barricade afin d'empêcher l'inventeur d'entrer. Il s'était allongé sur son lit, la tête enfouie sous ses oreillers pour essayer d'effacer les bruits étouffés des supplications de Tony, de l'autre côté de la porte.

« S'il te plait Loki, s'il te plaît laisse-moi entrer… s'il te plait Loki. Je t'aime, s'il te plait… »

Ses efforts pour briser le sort doublèrent d'efforts. Loki cherchait un moyen de briser la malédiction pour ne jamais plus entendre les supplications désespérées de Tony. Rapidement, son travail commença à porter fruit, il trouva un moyen de renverser les effets du sort et ramener les choses à la normale.

Mais il ne le dit à personne, pas encore. Pas tant qu'il serait prêt à laisser complètement tomber. Pendant deux jours il profita des petits cadeaux de l'inventeur, de ses regards amoureux et ses caresses douces.

Un jour il trouva un papier, quelque chose que Tony avait laissé sur son oreiller. C'était un poème, un merveilleux poème qui clamait son amour pour Loki, comment il se sentait si désespérément amoureux de lui. C'était bien pensé et visiblement il avait travaillé pour l'écrire, c'était la chose la plus romantique que Loki ait jamais reçue, ne recevrait jamais et son cœur se serra face à l'amour qui surgissait des mots, qui glissaient de la page et le recouvrait d'une couverture chaude, à l'abri du monde extérieur.

Puis, une nuit où il allait s'endormir il entendit la porte de sa chambre ouvrir. De la peur parcourut son corps lorsqu'il songea que peut-être son absence de réponse ait paru négative pour Tony mais il fut rapidement rassuré lorsqu'il vit l'homme grimper dans la place à côté de lui.

« Je sais que tu ne ressens pas pour moi ce que je ressens pour toi, mais s'il te plait, juste pour cette nuit, puis-je rester? » La voix de Tony semblait brisée, comme si l'homme pleurait, et Loki ne put lui refuser cette demande.

Alors pour une nuit, pour un petit moment dans sa longue vie, Loki se permit d'être enlacé, il se permit de s'endormir dans les bras d'un autre et il profita de la protection de l'autre, comme si quelqu'un l'aimait vraiment.

Lorsqu'il sentit le chatouillis d'une larme qui glissait sur sa joue et la sensation étrange d'une larme sur sa tête, Loki réalisa que Tony ressentait la même douleur que lui, il ressentait le même amour à sens unique. Mais la douleur de Tony pouvait être abrégée, sa souffrance n'avait pas à demeurer. Ce fut la réalisation que Tony pleurait qui força Loki à décider de briser le sort. Le lendemain, il dirait aux Avengers qu'il pouvait libérer Tony.

La trace humide sur son oreiller ne fit que grossir au fil de la nuit.

/…/

Il le lui avait dit. Ces idiots qu'ils étaient avaient dit à Tony ce que Loki allait faire et Tony, convaincu de son amour avait protesté.

« Non! Je ne te laisserai pas faire! Je m'en fous si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je l'aime et je ne vous laisserai pas m'enlever ça! »

« Tony, c'est juste un sort! »

« Alors vous croyez que Loki est à ce point impossible à aimer qu'il a besoin d'un sortilège pour que quelqu'un l'apprécie? » C'était supposé prendre sa défense, supposé démontrer l'opposé mais ce fut le coup de poignard dans le cœur de Loki parce que c'était vrai. Il ne pouvait être aimé. « Il est intelligent et aimable, sa magie est incroyable, il est beau et je l'aime alors allez tous vous faire foutre! » cria Tony. Loki resta dans le coin de la pièce, tremblant lorsqu'il entendit tout ce que Tony avait crié. Ça faisait mal, si mal parce qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment.

Il ne put endurer plus.

« Arrête. Arrête maintenant. » Supplia-t-il, des larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux. Tous cessèrent et le regardèrent, Tony courut pour enlacer fortement Loki et le guida sur le sofa où ils prirent place si près l'un de l'autre, mais si loin en même temps.

« Loki, mon amour, que se passe-t-il, pourquoi pleures-tu? » Tony se sentait aussi désespéré que Loki l'était.

« Je pleure à cause de toi. » Dis Loki, regardant dans ces yeux bruns qu'il aimait tant, s'obscurcissant maintenant de confusion. « Parce que je t'aime Anthony… je t'aime de tout mon cœur et lorsque je briserai le sort d'Amora tu me détesteras de tout ton cœur. Et le pire c'est que tu m'auras aimé ces dernières semaines. Tu t'es soucié de moi et tu m'as fait me sentir comme si je pouvais être heureux à nouveau. Mais ce ne sont que mensonges. Rien de tout ça n'est vrai et tu ne seras jamais mien. » Loki pleura, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

« Non, Loki. Je t'aimerai toujours. » Répondit Tony, relevant le menton du dieu et s'approchant suggestivement. Loki ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le baiser. Son premier baiser avec Tony. Son dernier avec Tony.

Les mains de Loki se relevèrent et s'enfouirent dans les cheveux de Tony, la passion avec laquelle l'embrassait le mortel était surprenante, mais ce fut la distraction nécessaire pour que Loki commence son sortilège. Ses doigts brillèrent de magie verte tandis qu'il brisait ce que Amora avait créé, il enleva les souvenirs de Tony et provoqua le sommeil de Tony.

Ouvrant les yeux à nouveau, il coucha l'homme sur le sofa, lançant silencieusement ses adieux et se téléportant sur le toit avant qu'une quelconque question ne soit posée, ou avant que Tony ne se réveille et que son amour soit remplacé par la haine.

« S'il te plait Heimdall. Je sais que je dois être bannis ici, mais s'il te plait… je t'en supplie — » le dieu ne put finir sa supplique qu'il sentit le tiraillement du Bifrost. Il ferma les yeux et imagina un instant qu'il était de nouveau dans son lit, les bras de Tony enroulés autour de lui, et pendant une seconde, Loki se sentit aimé.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Loki marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, fouillant dans une armoire et posant l'une de ses tasses sur le comptoir. En soupirant il commença sa routine matinale : se réveiller, boire du thé, prendre une douche, s'habiller pour le travail. Pour l'instant, il n'en était qu'au thé.

Il travaillait maintenant dans un hôpital pour enfant. Il s'occupait de l'aile des urgences et utilisait ses, bien que toujours restreints, pouvoirs, pour aider où il le pouvait. Ça faisait partie de sa réhabilitation ici. C'était bien, un peu monotone, mais au moins il pouvait faire quelque chose à présent, au lieu de ne rien faire de ses journées, attendant que quelqu'un lui dise quoi faire.

Il avait quelques collègues avec qui il s'entendait bien. Ce n'était pas des amis, mais ils étaient agréables. Ils mangeaient ensemble, parlaient quelquefois et prenaient un verre de temps à autre après de longues journées. Il était sociable, parlait parfois avec ses voisins mais, à l'extérieur de ce petit cercle, il était reclus.

Certains matins, il avait envie de café. Il y avait un petit magasin à quelques pâtés de maisons de son appartement, qu'il appréciait. Ils avaient des sièges étranges remplis de petites balles, des  _fatboy_ (1). Il aimait s'asseoir sur celui qui était vert, dans un coin, tout en dégustant son breuvage, et feuilletait un livre provenant des étagères surchargées, le long des murs.

Il allait là tous les jeudis après le travail, parce que Thor voulait qu'ils se rencontrent. Il voulait qu'ils parlent et voulait prendre des nouvelles de son petit frère. Thor avait, ainsi qu'une poignée d'agents du SHIELD, été informé de la présence de Loki sur Terre, peu de temps après son arrivée. Les Avengers n'avaient pas été mis au courant, par contre. Loki ne voulait pas être embarrassé, il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter leurs moqueries.

Oh, quel idiot il avait été de tout leur dire, il ne l'avait pas voulu mais les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, et maintenant ils savaient tout. Ils savaient que Loki était amoureux de l'Homme de Fer, savaient que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, et ils avaient sans doute bien profité du moment où il avait fondu en larmes devant eux.

Loki ne pourrait plus jamais être près d'eux à nouveau mais ce n'était pas comme s'il le désirait vraiment. Ils n'avaient sans doute jamais voulu le voir auparavant, excepté Thor et leurs « rencontres secrètes. » L'idiot blond avait trouvé amusant de se rencontrer le jour nommé d'après son nom (2).

Loki était maintenant entre la phase du thé et de la douche, et il était concentré sur la recherche d'une paire de sous-vêtements lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un cognement sur sa porte d'entrée. À Asgard ils n'avaient pas les mêmes habitudes que sur Terre, et Loki n'eut aucune gêne à se présenter à la personne qui était derrière la porte dans une serviette de bain si-peu-serrée-qu'elle-tombait-presque. C'était surement Mark, de l'étage du dessous, qui recevait parfois du courrier adressé à Loki. Des factures et autres, même si Loki n'avait aucun abonnement.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire fut que Loki fut surpris en voyant, non pas Mark derrière la porte, mais Tony Stark. D'un coup, il fut très conscient de sa presque nudité. Tony se tenait devant la porte, portant un t-shirt moulant et une paire de jeans aussi serrés, des lunettes rouges fumées ridicules couvrant ses yeux d'une façon qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il était appuyé nonchalamment sur le cadre de la porte, comme si ce n'était que pour faire une petite visite.

« Hey, Lokester — » Loki n'entendit pas le reste de ce que l'homme disait puisqu'il claqua la porte avec tant de force qu'il put entendre le bois craquer.

Il n'était pas prêt, il ne pouvait pas gérer cette situation. Pas maintenant, jamais. Oh dieux, il était là pour se moquer, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi serait-il là sinon? Oh, c'était cruel pour son cœur, il n'avait jamais pensé que l'homme serait capable d'une telle malice.

« Eh bien, ok alors. » Entendit-il depuis l'autre côté de la porte. « J'imagine que ça signifie que je devrais chercher quelqu'un d'autre à qui donner ces beignes à la crème Boston alors… »

Mais putain de quoi parlait l'homme?

« J'aurais jurer que je ne sentais pas si mauvais en me levant ce matin », vint ensuite.

La main de Loki était toujours sur la poignée. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de tourner et tirer, et il serait là à nouveau, le mortel qui avait volé son cœur et qui l'avait broyé. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Tony, mais il était blessé tout de même.

« Oh, seigneur, ouvre », dis Tony en glissant son pied dans l'ouverture pour éviter un autre claquement de porte. « Beignets? » Demanda-t-il en tendant une boite rectangulaire colorée de différentes nuances de lignes roses, avec le nom d'une pâtisserie estampillé sur le dessus.

« Que fais-tu? » Il tenta de mettre autant de venin que possible dans sa voix, assorti d'un sourire plutôt méchant, ne permettant aucune plaisanterie.

« Je t'offre des pâtisseries? » répondit Tony, soulevant la boite plus haut.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Stark. Pourquoi es-tu là? »

« Eh bien, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider avec ça. »

Loki avait envie de claquer la porte à nouveau ; un seul coup sur son pied et Stark l'enlèverait instinctivement, trop concentré sur son pied blessé pour bloquer la porte qui se refermerait devant lui, mais apparemment l'inventeur l'avait vu venir et il se faufila rapidement dans l'appartement derrière Loki.

« Ce n'est pas aussi bien équipé que dans la tour Stark et oh, hey, pendant qu'on y est, pourquoi es-tu parti? »

Ce n'était pas du tout subtil comme transition. « Putain tu sais pourquoi je suis parti », grinça Loki ; il ne voulait pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé en présence de l'autre homme.

« En fait, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune putain d'idée et tout le monde n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards de travers et évite tout ce qui semble lié à toi. »

Il ne savait pas. Les Avengers avaient gardé son secret. Loki avait effacé les souvenirs des semaines passées sous le sortilège d'amour parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Tony se souvienne de sa faiblesse lors des avances de l'inventeur mais, malgré tout, il avait pensé que son équipe lui raconterait tout. Visiblement non.

« Thor et moi nous sommes disputés, nous ne voulions plus nous voir alors je suis parti ». Voilà, c'était un mensonge assez simple, crédible puisque les deux frères ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement bien depuis très longtemps.

« N'importe quoi. Je sais que vous vous voyez tous les jeudis. » Devant le regard confus de Loki, Tony continua. « Thor a toujours dit qu'il allait voir Jane mais elle a appelé il y a quelques semaines pour savoir où il était, disant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps alors je l'ai suivi, puis je t'ai suivi. Comment crois-tu que j'aie trouvé ta nouvelle adresse? »

À vrai dire, Loki ne s'était même pas interrogé là-dessus.

« Alors, que sais-tu? »

« Pas grand-chose, juste qu'Amora m'a lancé un sortilège d'amour et après je me suis réveillé, tout le monde agissant étrangement. »

/…/

Loki et Tony parlèrent pendant presque une heure, Loki tournant toujours autour du pot concernant son départ. Ils s'étaient installés sur le divan où ils mangèrent les beignets et Loki infusa plus de thé. Visiblement, lorsqu'il fut plus détendu en présence de Loki, Tony s'avéra en fait très sociable (pas qu'il ne parlait pas avant, mais maintenant il parlait avec Loki plutôt que de Loki.)

Ce fut en pleine conversation sur les similarités et les différences entre la magie et la science que le téléphone sonna. Loki se pencha par-dessus le bras du divan pour attraper l'appareil. Le mouvement relâcha un peu le nœud de sa serviette et la fit tomber, donnant soudainement au milliardaire très intéressé une vue parfaite sur ses bijoux de famille.

La tension des muscles de Loki lorsqu'il se pencha et qu'une goutte d'eau tombât de ses cheveux encore mouillés, en glissant sur son corps, le long de sa peau claire, se firent d'une façon si aguichante que Tony pensa presque se trouver dans un mauvais porno parce que sérieusement, personne ne faisait ça accidentellement.

Quelle que soit la personne à l'autre bout du fil, cela fit bondir Loki. Le dieu se leva de son siège et jura dans tous les langues connues par l'homme, et quelques-unes encore inconnues des mortels. Tony ne s'en soucia pas par contre, trop occupé par la serviette qui était complètement tombée des hanches de l'homme, provoquant un rougissement instantané de Loki qui l'attrapa pour se recouvrir, tout en tenant au mieux le téléphone.

En faisant sa danse bizarre, il commença à lancer excuse après excuse au téléphone, sortant de la pièce vers une autre, que Tony compris comme sa chambre. Incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, le milliardaire se pencha pour prendre une autre délicieuse pâtisserie, lorsqu'il remarqua l'inconfort de son pantalon. Eh bien, Loki était un putain d'enculé sexy, qui pourrait le blâmer? De plus, le rougissement du dieu essayant de se recouvrir était clairement une sorte de modestie, qui était à la fois adorable et aguichante.

/…/

Loki avait passé une horrible journée, commençant avec deux heures de retard, ce qui n'aida pas du tout. Même si travailler avec les enfants était très gratifiant, devoir gérer les gémissements, les cris, le vomi et les cheveux tirés ne rendait pas le travail aussi satisfaisant que les gens le croyaient.

Ne désirant rien d'autre que de retourner à la maison et s'échouer sur son lit, Loki monta les escaliers de son immeuble et chercha les clés dans ses poches. Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit la porte ouverte alors qu'il était certain de l'avoir claquée en partant ce matin-là. Méfiant, il avança lentement pour ne pas alerter les intrus de sa présence, puis il ouvrit plus grand la porte pour regarder à l'intérieur. Sa main attrapa son téléphone, prêt à s'en servir pour appeler les autorités à tout moment. Loki s'attendait au pire ; son appartement détruit, ses affaires disparues, peut-être du vandalisme. Au lieu de cela, il fut accueilli par sa télévision au sol et un génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope étendu sur le sol, à moitié à l'intérieur de son meuble de télévision, se battant avec les câbles de son lecteur DVD pour l'améliorer, et installer une nouvelle technologie Stark que Loki ne reconnut pas, et ne désirait pas davantage.

Mais le plus appréciable était que son pantalon descendait sur ses hanches, et son t-shirt s'était relevé, dévoilant un peu de peau bronzée et quelques abdos délicieux. Refermant la porte derrière lui avec assez de force pour claquer bruyamment, Loki entra dans son appartement et se tint debout, haussant un sourcil devant l'homme sur le sol.

« Oh, hey salut. Tu ne m'as jamais dit de partir, alors j'ai décidé d'améliorer cet endroit. »

« J'aime mon appartement comme il est, merci », répondit-il, hautain.

« Et maintenant, tu l'aimeras encore plus. Bienvenue, en passant. »

« Sérieusement, Stark? », dit-il en roulant des yeux, « Je ne vois aucune raison pour te remercier. »

« Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Je devrais être celui qui te remercie. Ce petit spectacle que tu m'as donné ce matin ; fantastique! Si tu veux te promener encore en serviette de bain, ça me va », répondit Tony en faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire coquin.

Loki put sentir son visage rougir comme une tomate, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Ça avait été tellement gênant et maintenant Stark ramenait le tout sur le tapis? Oh, il n'allait pas se faire ridiculiser jusqu'à la fin de ses jours n'est-ce pas?

« Je n'ai pas… Je-Je… j'ai juste… » bégaya-t-il, cherchant une explication ou une excuse.

« Hey, ne t'en fais pas. Je trouvais seulement triste de ne pas avoir de caméra avec moi parce que, putain! Si cet hôpital ne voulait plus de toi, je suis certain que Calvin Klein serait très intéressé pour t'avoir comme modèle. »

Loki commença à rougir encore plus. Puis il réalisa.

« Est-ce que… tu me dragues, Stark? »

« Ça dépend, » Loki haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers lui. « Veux-tu que j'arrête? », demanda Tony.

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté et mordit sa lèvre. Ce n'était pas du tout volontaire, mais Tony songea que c'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'il ait jamais vue.

« Ça ne me dérange pas », vint finalement la réponse presque timide.

Tony sourit.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Tony se laissa tomber sur son lit, rebondissant légèrement de la hauteur de la chute. Étrangement, lui et Loki avaient passé une soirée très agréable. Ils avaient terminé sur le divan, mangeant un repas commandé à un restaurant proche que Loki aimait, regardant quelques films préférés de Tony sur la nouvelle télévision qu’il avait installée. Honnêtement, comment Loki avait pu survivre avec cette vieille technologie ?, Tony n’en avait aucune idée.

Et pourquoi Loki avait cet appartement, en premier lieu, était toujours un mystère pour lui. Les Avengers étaient restés muets sur ce sujet, peu importe à quel point il s’était battu pour les faire craquer. Tony s’était résigné à ne jamais savoir mais, juste lorsqu’il allait s’endormir, un éclair de génie lui vint, pareil à ceux de Thor.

« Jarvis! Mon pote, tu sais pourquoi Loki est parti, non ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Alors? »

« Je ne suis pas certain qu’il soit dans votre intérêt de savoir, monsieur. »

« Tu plaisantes là j’espère? Jarvis, s’il te plait? S’il te plait? »

Un écran bleu apparut devant l’inventeur qui commença à sourire de joie vers l’écran tandis qu’il s’installait pour mieux regarder ce que sont IA avait à lui montré. Son sourire se fana rapidement.

Tony passa au travers de tous les enregistrements et toutes les notes que Jarvis lui avait montrés. Ce fut très surprenant au début, puis la culpabilité commença à s’installer. Ce n’était pas vraiment sa faute, mais il avait été un petit emmerdeur et ce n’aurait pas été une surprise que Loki l’enferme dans une armoire et le laisse là, mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Loki avait été gentil et patient avec lui, il lui avait donné de l’attention et n’avait jamais été trop en colère.

Oh Seigneur. Tony l’avait emmené à son atelier. Le genre de dommage que Loki pouvait faire là-bas était… inimaginable. Le dieu avait fait ce que Tony lui avait dit, et n’avait rien touché. En fait, il avait écouté les explications de Tony et il avait vraiment compris. Plus encore, il avait été capable de participer à la conversation. La seule personne qu’il savait capable d’une telle chose était Bruce et, une seule fois, Pepper. Les autres semblaient toujours changer de sujet sans transition, finissant par frustrer Tony.

Wow. Cet homme était aussi intelligent que lui.

Tony avait toujours pensé que Loki était reclus puisqu’il ne parlait à personne et, lorsqu’il le faisait, c’était aussi bref que possible. Lorsqu’il était présent dans une pièce, tous étaient silencieux, sauf lorsque quelqu’un lâchait une réplique stupide (souvent Clint ou Thor). Mais l’homme que voyait Tony maintenant, l’homme de ces vidéos, semblait amusant et amical, pas amer et froid. Si seulement il avait essayé de parler à Tony plus tôt, au lieu d’attendre un sortilège d’amour…

Eh bien, il avait cette opportunité maintenant, et, voyant comme ces vidéos de Loki lui réchauffaient le cœur, il n’avait aucun doute quant à ses intentions de vraiment devenir son ami.

Tout juste lorsqu’il allait fermer le système, quelque chose dans le coin de l’écran attira son regard. C’était plus petit que n’importe quoi d'autre, et partiellement recouvert par un autre écran, comme si Jarvis cherchait à le cacher.

« Jarv, c’est quoi? »

« Une vidéo monsieur. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi c’est là ? Essaies-tu de me cacher quelque chose ? »

« Vous êtes mon créateur, monsieur. Je ne peux rien vous cacher, à moins d’avoir le code approprié de Miss Potts, du Colonel Rhodes ou du Dr Banner. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce dans un coin? »

« Parce que j’aurais préféré que vous ne le voyiez pas, monsieur. »

Eh bien maintenant, ça piquait la curiosité de Tony. Il devait savoir ce que c’était. Cliquant sur la vidéo, il la regarda avec une crainte grandissante, et avec tristesse lorsque le sortilège d’amour fut brisé.

//…//

Loki était étendu dans son lit, commençant à s’endormir, son esprit enfin apaisé tandis qu’il se détendait dans les bras du marchand de sable. Ses draps de coton doux caressaient sa peau nue, le gardant au chaud, sans l’étouffer sous leur poids. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides de son long bain, et peu importe le nombre de fois où il devait frotter avec sa serviette pour les sécher, Loki refusait d’utiliser ce sèche-cheveux midgardien. Après le départ de Tony il lui avait fallu quelques heures pour se calmer. Il avait décidé que lire un livre était plutôt reposant, et ça calma les battements de son cœur.

Tony voulait le revoir, avait-il dit. L’homme lui avait dit qu’il allait le rappeler ou le texter, et ils pourraient prévoir une fin de semaine ensemble, parce que Tony voulait être son ami. Ce n’était pas exactement ce que Loki désirait le plus au monde, mais c’était un début. Et même s’ils ne dépassaient jamais cette étape, être ami était mieux que l’animosité de la haine.

Il se relaxait en songeant à un bon sommeil, et à de doux rêves sur son amitié grandissante. Mais pour une obscure raison, le destin avait décidé qu’il n’aurait pas une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Les coups violents contre sa porte ne cessèrent pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré en ignorant la personne pendant quelques minutes. Se tirant du lit, Loki maudit trois fois et plus encore la personne qui se trouvait là. Qui sur cette misérable planète pouvait faire un tel vacarme à cette heure de la nuit ?

Ouvrant la porte avec une rage grandissante, Loki se prépara à un combat en songeant que l’autre personne n’apprécierait pas le coup de poing qu’il allait recevoir en plein visage. Le coup ne vint jamais par contre, puisque Loki se figea lorsqu’il vit un Tony débraillé le regardant avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« J’essayais de dormir Stark. » cracha le dieu, son agacement visible.

Il sembla par contre que ses paroles ramenèrent l’autre homme à la réalité comme s'il avait été distrait par le simple boxer que portait Loki en ouvrant la porte. Loki sentit un pincement de gêne dans le fond de sa tête en réalisa que Tony l’avait presque vu nu deux fois aujourd’hui.

« Tu m’aimes. »

« Quoi? » Une vague glacée d’effroi s’infiltra dans les veines du dieu. Comment est-ce que c’était arrivé? Tout allait si bien. Les Norns devaient vraiment le détester pour le torturer ainsi.

« Jarvis m’a montré les enregistrements. Tu as dit que tu m’aimais. »

Loki ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne voulait pas répondre. Utilisant la même technique qu’il avait utilisée ce matin, il tenta de reclaquer la porte. Mais là, Tony avait prévu le mouvement, et avait sauté dans l’appartement avant que la porte ne se referme.

« Tony, s’il te plait. », dit Loki d’une petite voix, les épaules voutées, le dos tourné.

« Je ne crois pas que nous puissions encore être amis. »

Le cœur de Loki craqua, il put sentir chaque coup de poignard des dernières blessures rouvrir une nouvelle fois ses veines en ne se sentant pas désiré, pas aimé, et seul. Il entendit l’autre homme s’approcher doucement, lentement, mais Loki ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face ; il ne voulait pas que Tony voit les larmes dans ses yeux.

Il ravala un sanglot lorsque Tony plaça une main douce sur son dos, un autre sur son visage, le retournant pour que l’homme voit ses yeux verts.

« Je crois que je veux quelque chose d’un peu différent, quelque chose de plus. » Les mots vinrent presque dans un souffle lorsque les yeux bruns de Tony passèrent de ses yeux à sa bouche, puis revinrent à son regard.

La main sur son visage passa dans ses cheveux, attrapant doucement et fermement à la fois quelques mèches, pour pencher la tête du dieu vers lui.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce fut léger, si doux, que Loki soupirât et levât les mains pour l’enlacer. L’homme s’éloigna légèrement, forçant Loki à se pencher plus en avant pour capturer sa chaleur.

« Je me sens légèrement trop habillé, » souffla Tony, mi-amusé mi-excité.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Loki de sourire. « Laisse-moi t’aider à y remédier. »

 

_FIN_

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
